


Siren Song

by TheAnxiousAce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mer!AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnxiousAce/pseuds/TheAnxiousAce
Summary: A Mer's rite of passage, their transition into adulthood, is simple: choose a human, captivate them with song, and drown them.What's not so simple is what happens when a Mer chooses not to. And slowly falls in love.Or: The Mer!AU nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith flexed his powerful tail, propelling himself through the water. The sun glinted off red scales - bright, vivid - as he skimmed the surface. He enjoyed the warmth on his back while he could, a gentle heat warming him through. They were creatures of the deep, built for pressure and cold, but Keith had always appreciated the sun. 

Besides, his tribe was one of the shallows. They were not deep-dwellers. It only took a short while for them to reach the surface. And that, he supposed, was good, as the Rite approached. The deep-dwelling tribes would have to swim for days to make the surface, staying with sister-tribes. He had to travel nowhere. 

With a splash of his tail spraying up a fountain of water above, Keith dove. Tomorrow, a tribe of deep-dwellers would arrive, and after that, they would perform the Rite. 

As he left the sun behind, the cool water replacing its warmth, he wondered how many younglings would be with them. His own tribe only had three that were coming of age this year, including himself. 

“There you are!” 

Keith yelped, spun off course, as Pidge crashed into him. She clung to his arm, her small size belying her impressive grip. She slapped him gently with her tail, eyes shining, and laughed. 

“I was just coming up to get you,” she said. She released one hand, gesturing vaguely to the surface, but curled the claws of her remaining hand tight against his arm. Keith quirked his lips up and knew better than to try escaping.

“Why was that?” he asked as he let her pull him along. 

She turned back to look at him as they continued on, her expression smug. “Because Lance is an idiot.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “We already knew that,” he deadpanned. “What is it this time?”

“He challenged me to help prepare the welcome feast,” she said.

Keith halted, his sudden stop pulling Pidge back sharply enough to collide with him. 

“Pidge,” he said as she grumbled and tried to disengage herself from their sudden tangle of arms and tails. “You can’t raise food. At all.” 

Pidge looked up at him, her grin even wider, eyes sparkling mischievously. “I know. But he challenged Hunk, too.” 

Keith blinked, staring blankly at her as she released him and swam a few fin-lengths away. Then he laughed. Pidge joined in then, and sped off, her mirth trailing back through the water. Keith hurried after her.

 

****

Keith had known Pidge since the tribe had taken him in. He had been swimming the shallows for years, tribeless, alone. He couldn’t remember his parents, didn’t know from what tribe they’d come from. All he had known was himself and survival. 

And then, one day, a flash of emerald had caught his eye and he was face-to-face with a small Mer, one who bubbled with curiosity, who was more intrigued with new surroundings and a strange Mer than frightened of being lost. 

He had taken her back to her tribe, and had simply never left. Not that Pidge would have ever given him a chance to. 

 

****

Before they had even reached the Feasting Table, it was already clear who had won. Honestly, Keith didn’t even know why Lance had bothered - Hunk was one of the best food-raisers in the tribe, second only to his mother. 

Keith could see plenty of Mers surrounding the Table. Many were raising food themselves, ignoring the commotion at the end of the Table to prepare the meal for the arrival of their sister-tribe. Others were gathered around Hunk and Lance, chatting and laughing. 

“Aw, man. Looks like you beat me, Hunk.” 

Lance slung an arm around Hunk’s shoulders, his other hand snaking out to the nearest stone, snagging one of the strips of fish resting there. 

“So that’s why you challenged Hunk,” Keith said as he and Pidge took their places at the Table. “You just wanted to eat what he raised.” 

Lance gasped, loud and dramatic, and dropped the fish. 

“Are you accusing me of something, Keith? I would _never_ do anything like that!”

Hunk groaned and Keith rolled his eyes - just in time to catch Pidge snatch up what Lance had dropped and pop it in her mouth. 

Keith shook his head, ignoring her, and focused back on Lance. The blue-scaled Mer was gesturing wildly, but neither Keith, Pidge, or Hunk were really listening. Keith was about to say something, just to get him to shut up, when another voice joined in.

“Oh, are you all helping raise the feast?”

Keith looked over his shoulder to see Allura swimming over, a wide smile on her face. Her white hair flowed out behind her, and her silvery scales seemed to shine. 

She paused by the Table and the surrounding Mers bowed their heads respectfully. 

“I am glad to see you all working together.” She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward conspiratorially. “I hope you’re all enjoying your last night as younglings. Starting tomorrow, you’ll all be on your way to becoming full adults.”

“What am I? Rotten seaweed?” 

Keith clapped Pidge on the shoulder and Allura looked sheepishly over at her. 

“Come on, Pidge,” Keith said, “you are the rottenest of seaweed.”

Pidge snorted and crossed her arms, though she failed at completely hiding her amusement. 

“Fine then. If I’m so rotten, then I’ll just leave the three of you to help out here.” She waved, giving a smug smile before bolting off. 

“Pidge has the right idea,” Lance said, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. “I’m out.” But before he could go anywhere, someone reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Not so fast there,” Coran said, having swum over surprisingly silently. He was a mottled orange, white, and blue Mer, and was Allura’s right hand. 

With his free hand, Coran twirled his impressive mustache. “You younglings should be taking some initiative here! The Rite starts in a couple days, and it’s all about you three, after all. Well, and whatever younglings come up from Marmora, as well. But that’s besides the point! As Rite-goers of Altea, it is your duty to help prepare for the arrival of our sister-tribe and the start of this wondrous occasion! Now, when I was a youngling…”

Keith groaned, doing his best to tune Coran out. He was a nice enough Mer, but Keith could only hear the same stories so many times.

Allura seemed to be of the same mindset. 

“Well,” she said, clearing her throat, “there is still so much I have to do to prepare for Marmora’s arrival tomorrow. I shall see you all later!” 

She swam quickly off. And left Keith, Hunk, and Lance to raise food under Coran’s supervision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Mer!AU! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! I love hearing what people think about this ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Keith stretched out, groaning as he opened his eyes. He took a moment to collect himself before swiping his tail back and forth, clearing the sand away until he was free of his nest. 

It had been a late night, helping prepare the feast. It had been made later, still, by the fact that neither he nor Lance had any clue what they were doing, which prompted quite a few long lectures from Coran.

Hunk ended up doing most of the work. Keith felt a little bad about that, but it wasn’t like he’d ever raised food before. On his own, he’d been focused solely on survival. He’d eaten whatever he’d found as it was. It had kept him alive then, and he saw no reason to change that now. 

“Finally awake, sleepyhead?” 

Keith groaned. “How long have you been there?”

“I didn’t sleep last night,” Pidge replied matter-of-factly. There was a beginning of a shadow beneath her eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know how you could. Marmora is coming up today - aren’t you excited to see our sister-tribe? I didn’t get to ask them half of the questions I wanted to last year. I wonder what it’s really like down there. Do you think Antok will bring me the bone I asked for? Remember? Last year? And how cool is it that they make their tools out of bones? We’re too shallow to get much useful here. Oh, and did you know -”

“Pidge.” Keith put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re rambling.” 

Pidge shrugged, lip jutting out a little in a pout. “I just don’t understand how you’re not more excited about this. “I mean, I think it’s pretty cool.”

“I noticed.” 

“Hey!” 

Pidge thumped him playfully with her tail, and Keith couldn’t quite keep away his smile. 

“Come on,” he said. “If you’re that excited, we might as well go wait by the deep-water like everyone else.”

 

****

It was late afternoon when the first shadows of the deep-water detached itself and came closer. Rising. More followed, dark shapes slowly making their way into lighter waters. They were bulky, full of protruding edges and sharp angles. 

An excited murmuring rose up around him, and Keith finally nudged Pidge awake. She groaned, rubbing at her eyes. But she caught on quickly, and her exhaustion was easily forgotten. Keith could feel her trembling with excitement as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him forward to see. 

Allura swam ahead, in front of the gathered Tribe, and threw her arms open wide. 

“Altea welcomes you, sister-tribe Marmora.” 

One of the shapes from below - becoming ever more visible as they came further into the shallows - returned the open-armed gesture.

“Marmora thanks you.” The voice was deep, and Keith winced as Pidge tightened her grip, her claws pricking his skin. 

“That’s Kolivan,” she whispered. She leaned forward, as though those extra few inches would enable her to see the Marmorians before the light had reached them. “Look, look! Here they come!”

Kolivan was the first to fully emerge from the chasm into the shallows, with his tribemates close behind, and Keith was again struck by how different the deep-dwellers looked. 

Their skins were dark - grays and purples and blacks - but were lit with luminescence in all colors. From here, Keith could see glowing patterns of red, blue, purple, yellow, and green, all of various shades and intensities. 

They were also larger, both of muscle and of fat, than any of Keith’s tribemates. He remembered, vaguely, the explanation Pidge had given him for that last year, after she’d finished interrogating Antok about the depths. Something about the pressure and the cold, he thought.

And then their was their armor. 

Each Mer of Marmora was covered in a patchwork of armor. Bone was common among them, but there were also hides and wood and woven sea grasses. Some even wore strange human-things - likely from whatever wrecks had managed to sink down that far. 

“So the sun won’t hurt them,” Pidge whispered proudly, as though pleased to have remembered such a thing. As though Keith didn’t know that she’d memorized every piece of information she’d managed to wrangle out from Antok and his tribemates. 

And then, Kolivan reached Allura, and his tribemates stopped just behind him. 

“We are glad to have you here with us again,” Allura said. “And we welcome you all to Altea during this wonderful time. You must be hungry, and tired, after such a long trip. We have prepared a feast for your arrival. Please, join us.” 

Kolivan dipped his head respectfully, and it was done. Mers of both tribes swam together, and they all made their way to the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it, and feel free to leave comments or kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

Keith left as soon as Pidge’s back was turned.

She wouldn’t notice, he was sure, since she had glommed onto Antok the moment the deep-dweller had swum into the light. 

He’d get an earful later, from Pidge or Allura, but for now he was just grateful to be away. There was too much noise, too much commotion. Too many Mers all in one place. His stomach grumbled at the food he was missing, but he ignored it, continuing to push into shallower waters. He could catch something on his way back, or see if there was anything left to sneak from the feast when he returned. For now, he contented himself with feeling the water warming as he rose, watching the glints of dying light as he hit the surface. 

He popped his head above the water, the sudden difference in temperature jarring but not altogether unpleasant. The sun cast a red glare on the sea, fading to blues and purples as its reach into the sky diminished. 

Keith just watched, letting it warm his face and shoulders. 

It was peaceful up here, bobbing in the waves. Ducking under every now and then to re-wet his gills. Tomorrow the Rite would begin, and he would be here again with the other Rite-goers. And the sea would be alive.

Keith sighed and slipped under the water as the sun did the same. He’d been gone long enough. If he was lucky the feast would be over and both Tribes would be hunkering down to sleep. If he was even luckier, he’d manage to sneak into his own sleeping hollow undetected. 

Again, his stomach rumbled. This time it was harder to ignore. 

He sighed and dove, angling directly for the seafloor. He could collect a few starfish or crab before heading back. Maybe he’d even be able to catch a fish or two feeding along the bottom. 

His hunger insisted it was worth checking out.

****

Keith kept still, the broken remains of a few crab shells littering the sand beneath him. His hunger had been sated, mostly, but he certainly wouldn’t say no to the fat fish that was gliding along above him. 

Keeping low, Keith followed its path, trying to create as little disturbance as he could. Slowly, he began rising. And rising. And rising. He reached out a hand, claws poised to dig in. It still hadn’t noticed him - now all he needed was a little burst of speed and…

Something large and fast knocked him aside, sharp skin cutting into his flesh. 

“Woah!”

Keith righted himself from the blow and instinctively snatched his hand back, cradling it close to his chest. He clamped his free hand around the scraped flesh, trying to hold it together. He had nothing to patch it with, here, and blood in the water would only make things worse. 

The Great White clamped its jaws around its prey, barreling forward before slowing and looping back around. It fixed a dark eye on Keith as it slowly swam toward him. 

Keith stayed where he was, moving only his eyes as he tracked the predator moving in on him. It was longer, heavier, and deadlier by far, and Keith knew that his only hope would be in speed and maneuverability. If he could just time this right, wait until it was about ready to strike….

But it didn’t.

The shark veered course, just slightly, moving off just enough to swim within a tail-length of Keith. It regarded him coldly, its eye freezing him as it passed by. 

And then it was gone. 

Keith watched it until it disappeared into the murk, slowly pushing himself backwards through the water. Then, when he was sure it wasn’t returning, he turned and sped back to the Tribe.

****

No one bothered him when he finally returned, swimming silently to his hollow at the outskirts of the Tribe. He stopped only long enough to pluck thick strands of weed from the seafloor. They trailed from his bloodied hand. 

As he approached his hollow, he stopped and sighed. Pidge was lying there, uncovered. Something long and sharp was clutched in her hand.

Keith swam closer and set down beside her. He could see it clearly now - a bone, long and curved, its sides carved in intricate patterns. 

“Ah. Sorry, Pidge,” Keith murmured. He leaned back, using his tail to swipe sand over her tail and torso.

He ruffled her hair before settling in, burying himself beneath a blanket of sand, and began wrapping his hand in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, next chapter, I swear we'll start the Rite. 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally start getting somewhere.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up.”

Keith groaned, sending the most unimpressed look he could muster Lance’s way.

“Yeah, man. Where were you? Allura wanted us to be with the Marmorans by now.” Hunk’s frown was surprisingly concerned. “What happened to your hand?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Let’s focus on his hand instead of him _blowing us all off_ last night. He would have known when we were supposed to be ready if he’d actually bothered to show up.” Lance crossed his arms and stuck his chin out in a pout. Keith was about to snarl back a retort, but there was something… off about Lance’s posture. His tail swished erratically, and he kept eyeing Keith’s bandaged hand.

Keith sighed. “Look, I’m sorry I’m late. Let’s just… go meet Allura and the others.”

The look Allura gave them when they finally swam up to the meeting place promised retribution. Beside her, Kolivan and two Marmoran younglings looked on stoically. Keith wondered vaguely how long ago they were supposed to have been here, and cringed inwardly as he realized Lance was right. He _would_ have known if he hadn’t taken off.

“Now that we’ve all gathered -” Allura threw a pointed look in their direction, though her tone remained pleasant - “we can make our way to the surface.” She smiled kindly at the Marmoran younglings, who finally broke their serious expressions. 

“Before we go,” Kolivan said, unslinging two carved objects from around his neck. He handed each of the Marmoran younglings one, and they slid them over their heads. 

Masks, Keith realized as they each settled them over their faces. Carved of bone with strong hide bands to fit them snugly to their wearers. (Later, when he would tell Pidge of this, she would tell him it was for the light. They lived their days in darkness, and needed protection for their eyes and flesh. Then, she would punch his arm, tell him he would have known if he actually listened to her. Hadn’t she said the same thing yesterday?)

That done, with Kolivan putting on one of his own, Allura and Kolivan both propelled themselves upward. 

They followed.

The two leaders stopped just short of the surface, and the rest of them did too. It would do no good to be spotted. They were silent. They were waiting. 

And waiting.

And. Waiting.

 

****

“It was _maddening_!” Keith swam low to the ground, gesturing wildly with his hands, working out all the frustration and energy he’d built up over the day. “We just _floated_ there. Doing _nothing_! They wouldn’t even let us hunt! We just had to _stay_ there. All. Day. Long.” 

Pidge just smiled, looking altogether too amused at his pain. “It’s only the first day, Keith,” she pointed out. She bared her teeth in a wicked grin. “Did you know the longest Rite took over two months? You could be spending a lot of quality time up at the surface.”

She laughed at his look of horror. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t take that long. That was back before the War. A lot has changed in the human world in the last couple hundred years, or at least that’s what my dad says. You’ll probably only be up there for a couple weeks!”

She laughed again, and Keith groaned. He sped ahead, leaving Pidge cackling in a cloud of sand behind him.

 

****

Two more days passed. Two more slow, agonizing days. 

They weren’t allowed to leave the surface. No one else was allowed up with them. They couldn’t even go scout around - that was left for either Kolivan or Allura, who took turns alternating the task. 

But that wasn’t even the worst part. No, the worst part was that _Lance would not shut up._

Hunk obviously didn’t mind - joining the conversation, singing songs, playing games. And Keith couldn’t read the two Marmorans through their masks, but their bodies gave nothing away either. 

But he was going insane. 

He grit his teeth, swished his tail. He swam as far from the others as their babysitters would allow. Nothing helped. Short of stuffing seaweed in his ears, there was nothing he could do to block out the incessant rambling. 

Before he could do anything too stupid (he was fairly certain the Marmorans were silently judging him), Allura sped back to them. Her smile was wide and her eyes shone.

“There’s one coming,” she announced. 

“Finally,” Lance said, throwing an arm around Hunk’s shoulder dramatically. “I was running out of things to talk about.” 

“Wouldn’t that have been tragic,” Keith deadpanned. 

Lance stared, surprised, and frowned, but before he could respond, Allura was corralling them along. 

Keith hung toward the back as they swam, rising slightly higher to the surface than the others. The sun was warm, and if he raised his head out of the water to get a quick look at the approaching ship, well. Who was to know?

“Here we are,” Allura said, drawing them to a halt just off the ship’s path. “Aren’t you all excited?”

“Today is the day you shed your youngling mantle,” Kolivan said. “It is the most important day of your lives - the day you become full adults of your tribe. He turned his masked head toward the ship, drawing closer. “Go now. Search and choose your target. Who you choose reflects upon who you are as a Mer. So be sure to pick a human worthy of you.”

“Yes. And once the Rite is complete, we’ll expect you all to meet us back here. Then we’ll return to Altea for your celebration!” Allura clapped her hands together. Keith couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her this excited, which was saying something considering she was one of the most excitable Mers in the whole tribe. “Go on. Get yourselves ready, and wait for our signal. Hurry up!”

The Marmorans swam off first, and Keith followed. He wasn’t all that surprised when Lance slid up next to him, Hunk right behind. 

“Sooooo,” Lance began.

“No.” 

“You didn’t even let me finish!”

“Knowing you, it’s going to be something stupid.” 

Lance glared and swatted at him with his tail. It sent them both off course, but they corrected easily. It was Keith’s turn to glare, and Hunk chuckled behind them both. 

“Come on, Lance,” Hunk said, “let’s go and scout it out. I think Keith wants to be left alone for a bit.” 

Lance continued pouting as Hunk dragged him away, and Keith shot the big guy a grateful look. He sped away from the two of them, coming up along the far side of the ship. He saw one of the Marmorans nearby, and he circled a little farther to give her some space.

Once he found his place, he rose up just far enough to get his eyes above the surface. He scanned the deck of the ship, looking for a suitable human. 

There were a few hurrying about, carrying all manner of things in their hands. He wasn’t sure what they were doing, but it didn’t matter. He just needed to choose one.

One of the humans did catch his eye - the only one not running around, not fiddling with anything. He was just standing there, leaning on the railing, staring out at the sea and sky. He had a shock of white in his black hair and a long scar crossed his face, over the bridge of his nose. 

But what really caught Keith’s attention was the look in his eyes, the set of his jaw. There was a small smile curling his lips, but despite that, Keith could see the strength and determination there. He certainly looked like a much tougher challenge than any of the others he could see. 

This one looked like it might actually put up a fight. 

Keith drew a tight smile, eyes locked on his chosen human. And he waited.

Then he heard it - the start of the Rite. Allura’s voice, and Kolivan’s, joining the wind and the waves and the sea, then rising above, separating. 

The humans on the ship took notice, stopping their scurrying, brows furrowed, looking around. The one Keith had picked stood straight, shoulders squared. He didn’t look worried, but wariness narrowed his eyes. 

The song rose to its highest pitch, Allura and Kolivan’s voices meeting in harmony for a few long seconds. Then, abruptly, it stopped. Cut off, nothing. 

The Rite had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly a year. Holy shiitake mushrooms, Batman. But here it is, the next chapter!  
> I hope you all enjoy this, and don't forget to leave kudos and comments! Seriously, nothing makes me happier than seeing comments from you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! I have not yet seen Season 7, so if anyone comments (and I really hope you do!) please, no spoilers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things finally start happening.

The silence was sudden and eerie in the aftermath of the Rite-song. Everything was still, the humans on the ship frozen in place, casting their eyes this way and that. 

And then someone broke the silence, a song rising above the waves.

It was Lance, of course - Keith’s eye twitched as he recognized the voice. 

There was stillness for another few moments, and then they panicked. 

Keith heard a few humans cry out, and he scanned the deck for the one Lance was ensnaring. He wasn’t hard to find. A tall, dark-skinned man with a beard and a swollen-shut eye. He was clearly fighting Lance’s song, his face hard. Keith could begrudgingly admit that he looked like a difficult catch - but he was also sure that his choice was superior. There was something about his eyes, something that spoke of a will nearly as strong as his own. Maybe even stronger.

Around him, the others had also started their songs. He could hear cries of surprise, of fear, from the ship. He watched as humans tried to hold their brethren back from the waves. 

He joined in.

Keith raised his voice, shaping it around the sounds of the waves, of the wind. He focused in on his chosen, who was steely-eyed and commanding. Who was holding someone’s pick back from the edge, barking orders. Who had snatched up a length of rope and started tying. 

Who was really quite strong.

Keith struggled, voice rising and falling, trying to loop his song around the man and pull him in. It was hard, and Keith’s eyes lit up at the challenge. His chosen was strong-willed, was fighting. Keith counted every small win against him - he was no longer tying the rope around his shipmate, his hands were shaking. Keith willed him to let go, to come, to jump, to swim freely among them. 

He took a step. 

As he did, the chosen he had been holding back broke free, twisting out of the loosened grasp. He ran to the edge and flung himself in, and Keith spared half a glance for the landing. One of the Marmorans dragged him under.

Keith felt his pull weaken and immediately focused back in on his human. He found him staring, wide-eyed, at the spot where his shipmate had gone under. His struggles grew, and Keith was impressed when he managed to take a few stumbling steps backward. When he grabbed at the fallen rope. 

Keith raised his voice, higher and higher. It was a battle of wills now, and Keith…. wavered. 

The dark-skinned human jumped ship, and Keith heard Lance’s whoop of triumph. 

Keith’s chosen broke his spell again, just enough to stagger over to someone else. He held up the rope, and Keith knew what came next, had heard enough other Mers tell their stories of sailors tying themselves to the ship. It would make his job harder, of course, but not impossible. Keith narrowed his eyes and took a breath, instinctively plotting out the next part of his song. A violent burst to get away from the rope.

But he never got it out. Instead of being tied, his chosen was the one doing the tying. Lashing the other human to the railing. Grabbing another and tying him on as well.   
And Keith. He faltered. He’d never heard of humans doing _that_ before. 

Keith sang again, but his spell was weaker. A compulsion rather than a command. He wove his song and watched the man struggle.

He heard another splash and Hunk’s voice went quiet. There were only two voices in the wind now. 

And that was when Keith formed his idea. 

_No one else will have to die. Come to me, and they’ll be safe._

He wove the thoughts into his wordless song. The shift was sudden. Incredible. 

The man shuddered, still fighting, but he looked out over the sea. His eyes were still hard and searching. And Keith rose up to meet his gaze.

He could feel the question being asked. 

The last Marmoran’s song ended. He wouldn’t be lying now.

_I promise._

The man shuddered and took a step. And then he leapt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please don't forget to comment as well - comments give me life!


End file.
